


Sweet Creature

by tragicallywicked



Series: Jasper & Alice Verses [10]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Domestic Bliss, F/M, JaliceWeek20, Jaliceweek, soft soft soft, this is me trying to feel better after today's angel/demon sad prompt, this is straight up fluff, you'll be happy after you read i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tragicallywicked/pseuds/tragicallywicked
Summary: Vampires don’t dream or sleep, but Alice will lay on the bed on top of Jasper for hours on end. Her visions of their future together always filling her mind like dreams. He closes his eyes too while his hand runs on her spine, and he can’t see the visions but he can feel the emotions it brings her and that’s like he’s dreaming too.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale
Series: Jasper & Alice Verses [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921054
Comments: 15
Kudos: 30
Collections: Jalice Week 2020





	Sweet Creature

**Author's Note:**

> I had missed the domestic bliss prompt yesterday but then I decided to get one of my headcanons and make it a prompt, yay!
> 
> Jalice Week Day Four: Domestic Bliss

Immortality came simultaneously with particular varieties of deprivation. Indulging on gratifying foods, wasting hours on end in the sun among humans during the summer, or, solely, pausing one’s mind in the flush of slumber. That feasibility to just close off to the universe and disengage from distress, tremors. Evidently, it had been the one Jasper yearned the most. A whole infinity burning in the unquietness of every emotion that traversed his path, sometimes he simply wished he could _disconnect_ altogether, even if just for a few.

For creatures like himself, who would live unto the end of eras, Jasper considered that might be the _trial_ for all their actions. If there was such a thing as purgatory, living in a perpetual loop of awakeness was unquestionably a form of sentencing.

He’d learned to accept there was no resting for the killers like him. That was, until Alice.

The first time it occurred, he was astounded by the magnitude of emotions. It didn’t require any strong effort or even a great deal of preparation or trying. She had slid between his arms while Jasper read one of her infinite collection of titles on the couch. He’d welcomed her instantly, momentarily pausing the study to involve her in his embrace.

He’d been growing used to the facility they moved in these past months together, the synchrony in their actions, how she could always concede every mood Jasper experienced, even when he hadn’t bestowed it to her. Their presence in each other’s lives was new, but their connection surpassed time itself.

Alice had very promptly inclined her head against his chest, eyes shut tight.

“What is bothering you?”

“Your family.” Recently, Alice had broken the news about the clan, or so-called family, they would be joining not too long from now. _Vegetarians_ , like Alice, a task Jasper had been failing miserably since meeting Alice. There was exceptional effort on his part, and his mate could recognize it, but there were days Jasper felt he’d never positively befall on such reality. Alice had faith in the opposite and now, soon enough, there would be yet a new set of vampires he had to impress—for Alice, at least.

“ _Our_ family.” She whispered, still hidden in his embrace. “Why don’t you put the book down?” Her suggestion was merely a hint, for Alice knew Jasper would be doing so shortly.

He obeyed; another thing Jasper had learned with months was never betting against Alice—sometimes even question. She was, in fact, always right, eternally ahead of their own present existence.

The stunning quiet rapture fluttered him, Jasper had never felt such immense sublime delight. There had been similar moments with Alice when they shared memories, made love, or ingenuous occasions when he petted her cheek with his lips, and she glowed. But none quite strikingly calm and hopeful—well, there had been _one_ other time such intense voluptuous sensation happened, when they first had met. Yet, then he’d been so bewildered with the encounter, he didn’t feel quite as relaxed as now.

“Close your eyes.” She bossed amusedly, Jasper obliged.

The tremors switched a few times, always superb, relaxing. They spent a solid hour that way. Jasper felt so invigorated afterward, his mind had been cleared of all uneasiness washing over him.

“What was this?”

“That’s how I _sleep_. Well, a quick nap, to get you used.” His analytical look made her giggle. “I search for visions of you, of us. All of them, the close and the distant tomorrow, let them soak me entirely.” Years before, Alice found the tool to loosen all her anxieties. Knowingly her mate could feel absolutely everything she felt, she had comprehended he could share of that quietness.

“I know it’s not quite the same.”

“No, it’s excellent.” Overwhelmed with that peace, Jasper placed a kiss on the top of her head. “You’re perfect. Thank you.”

They developed it with years, so much they’d spend hours on end engaged in solely laying together and _sleeping_. Alice completed everything Jasper lacked, and she’d discovered how his presence made the dreams more sublime and hale.

The energy of their haze was so sharp that, at times, after having moved in with the Cullens, the lethargic, drowsy aura faded throughout the house. The vampires, too, found themselves wanting to lay down and fall asleep.

If the Cullens domesticity was unusual, Alice and Jasper were the most _unconventional_ of them all in all their mundane bliss.


End file.
